


The white box

by PanicAtTheFallout



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtTheFallout/pseuds/PanicAtTheFallout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MyChemicalEnd, (twitter user @Kinnannik), xofebruary and me are doing a little prompt challenge for ourselves. Hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The white box

**Author's Note:**

> MyChemicalEnd, (twitter user @Kinnannik), xofebruary and me are doing a little prompt challenge for ourselves. Hope you enjoy it :)

The gentle winter snow was falling all around NYC making the whole city into a fairy tale dream land which made it perfect for Patrick and Pete to share their first winters kiss since December 2005. They had arrived in Central Park to find that the whole place was blissfully empty so Patrick decided to make the first move when he grabbed Pete and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Pete pulled away from Patrick and reached into his deep pocket to grab a perfect white little parcel wrapped in a delicate red ribbon with a brown label attached to a small bow. Patrick smiled at Pete as he received small gift. Patrick turned over the label with a delicate gesture and read the label `Do not open before Christmas love from Pete.` He looked up to find that Pete had vanished out of sight but Patrick kept on smiling and walked home.  
It was the week before Christmas and Patrick had not heard from Pete since the kiss. He began to get worried so he called Pete hoping to get through but he never picked up. After trying to get a hold of Pete he gave up and walked over to the kitchen to make himself a cappuccino when he received a phone call that would ruin everything. Could this be true? He thought to himself as he paced backwards and forwards across his living room. “Pete is dead”. Tears then began to stream down his soft face like a waterfall and he fell to the floor where he stayed there for many hours.  
Christmas had finally arrived the day that Patrick had dreaded since he learnt of Pete’s death. As he sat on the sofa he suddenly remembered that Pete had given him a gift. He looked on his wooden mantelpiece to see the perfectly preserved white box waiting to be opened by Patrick`s soft loving hands. He stood up and walked over to the small white gift. Slowly he picked up the box and remembered that night in Central Park. A small tear fell from Patrick`s weak eye. Once the gift was fully open he realised what the gift. I was a key to Pete`s heart.


End file.
